My Lost Boys Resurrected
by PhyscoticOnna
Summary: Katy is a vampire she was human the Boys took in shortly before they died. This is her story on how she brought them back! this was a Creative Writing assignment that Becca ordered me to put on here so Please R&R BE NICE thank you. ON HIATUS!WRITING MORE!
1. Chapter 1

_My Lost Boys Resurrected_

_I am the only vampire in existence. Simply put, the only vampire who wasn't killed by the Frog Brothers nearly 30 years ago. That means I have been the only vampire for over 30 years._

_Now I live in the cave under Hudson's Bluff. It is about three miles from the famed Santa Carla boardwalk. The moon comes over the horizon and I drop to the cave floor below. Silently I yank on my boots and walk past the cement slabs that hold the famed Lost Boys. Dead to the world now, but not for long. I walk through the pitch black cave and out the entrance. The full moon bathes me in its light. A light breeze lifts my auburn hair from my neck. The trinkets tied there jingle slightly._

_I could fly if I wanted to but I decide my bike will be faster. I go to my bike and try kick starting it. Once, twice, three times. Nothing. "Piece of crap!" I scream kicking it over. I turn and stomp away. After about a mile some teenagers drive by in a blue Camaro. The brake lights come on and they back up so they are driving next to me. Could this night not get any worse?_

"_What's up Babe?" One of them says. I growl from the effort of holding my human face. If I vamp out now I would be putting my self in danger if any of them got away. I result to flipping him off and continue walking. The others in the car roar with laughter, still they keep up with me._

"_Hey ain't you that girl that lives in the cave under Hudson's Bluff?" One of the girls ask. I stop dead in my tracks. My blood runs cold as the next kid speaks up._

"_Hey, yeah, your that girl everyone talks about in school. Hey, is it true that you're a vampire?" The driver asks. _

'_How the hell do they know about that?" I ask myself._

"_Hey Why don't you show us how to be a vampire!" The first kid yells over the laughter. I spin around, my eyes blazing a yellow-orange. I feel my eye-teeth lengthen. I toss around ideas on what to do with these kids: kill them and burn the bodies or find a bum and leave them to their childish fantasies about me being a vampire. Not that they need to know that in fact I am a vampire. Then an evil thought fills my head. Perfect._

"_Hey Vamp-girl, are you gonna show us or do we have to go rat you out to those Frog dorks at the comic store?" Great that is all I need is those two newbie hunters, Jake and Tyler coming after me. _

"_Fine, come with me," I feel my fangs on my lower lip as I speak. They look a little skeptical about me agreeing. "You want to know? Well, come on then." I turn and head back the way I came. My eyes go back to the normal hazel color. They follow close behind in the car. How I wish I could fly back._

_Back at Hudson's Bluff they follow me back down the stone path way, past my tipped bike and into the mouth of the cave. The fountain looks older in the moonlight that comes in from the entrance. I light the fire barrels and watch as the room slowly comes to life. It's like it is breathing once again like it used to when the Boys were alive._

_The light reveals the huge picture Paul confiscated of some dude back in 1978, a little while before I came. Dwayne's beat up couch, desolate as ever, still has his comics thrown all over just as he had left them. David's wheel chair remains in the corner, bedecked with delicate spider webs. The only thing I remember Marko loving were the pigeons. _

_I heave a shuddery sigh blink back the tears that have formed. The four teens glance around nervously. Afraid of where to sit, probably even afraid of me. I grin at the last thought. I pull up crates fore them to sit on. I refuse to let them sit anywhere the Boys had sat._

_I go around and light the multiple candles the Boys had kept around. I haven't lit them in years. When they see what I am actually wearing they seem to shy back disgustedly. I am wearing David's black coat, the one with the medallion. I have on Paul's skinny jeans and knee high boots, along with his mesh shirt over a dark forest green tank top. Marko's trinkets from his jacket adorn my hair. Tied in at random moments when I felt the need to be closer to them. Even if they are dead. I wear Dwayne's rat skull necklace and his Leather jacket every now and then._

_I ought to have killed the kids before they came here, but tonight they will serve a higher purpose. The Lost Boys in the Nesting Cave will be brought back. I just need the sacrifices. After the Frog brothers had killed them and Max (our leader) I appointed myself their guardian ._

"_Wait here." I say in a voice barely above a whisper. Silently I glide down the tunnels until I reach the Nesting Cave. When I enter the room I feel their presence. "Hey guys," I murmur. I feel ghostly kisses on my face and smile. I walk over to David's slab, he looks almost cherubic in his "sleep". He was the last to die and his had been the easiest. Clean and simple. I look over at Marko and try to avoid looking at the gaping hole in his chest. I choke back a sob. Edgar, moron that he was, had driven the stake into him while he had slept. That was the first time I had ever seen David cry. I had only been with them a few months but we had been so close._

_Dwayne was the second one to die. Sam Emerson had shot him with an arrow and flung back into the stereo that they had. He had exploded on impact. I'd had trouble finding all of his parts. I choke back another sob as I look at Paul. He was the worst out of all of them. The older Frog brothers had tossed him in a tub full of Holy water. I had to wait until the whole house had dried of the water before I could go in and get him. When I finally got him I worked for hours just to lay his bones out in the correct order. Thank God for health class when I was a human._

_It is David whom I need to bring back first. He will have the most impact when I use our powers to bring the others back. In order to bring him back I need to sacrifice two humans and two half-vampires. Hence the four teens in the main cave. I feel excitement radiate through the room. I smile and snatch the bottle off the shelf above David and run from the room. "I'll be back David!" I whisper loudly._

_Back in the main cave I hand the bottle to one of the girls. "Drink and you will se what it is like to be me." I say in a voice seductively deadly. Dwayne would be proud. He had taught me that vampires are alluring and their voices and tones can be used as weapons. The blonde looks at the bottle hesitantly and then she takes a drink. Taking I pass it to the brunette. She follows her friends example and takes a big drink. I take it back and put the cork back in. Setting the bottle back down I gesture to the two males._

"_Follow me." I order. With out even a second look back they follow. I lead them down the tunnel to another cave. _

_Quick as lightening I turn and attack. They never even scream. Never even see it coming. I go back to the main cave and slaughter the other two. they give me a bit of a fight and I am partially wounded. A bite from a half-vampire hurts like hell, but I need to think about the task ahead. I go around and collect about a pint of blood from each body and go back to the Nesting cave. First I start with sprinkling it over his body and then pour the rest down his throat. "Karroo marri odonna marri karru." I repeat the chant over and over again. After I am finished I only have to wait. _

_There are two hours left until sunrise and I still need to hunt, and bring in my bike, I will need to fix it. I drag the two humans out of the chamber I had killed them in. Instead of hunting I drink from their dead bodies. Its all the same to a vampire. After my meal I drag them up the set of stone steps and out the mouth of the cave. On top of Hudson's Bluff I throw the bodies into the ocean and proceed to drag the heavy piece of crap down the stairs to the main room. _

_One thing I feel as I enter the main cave again is that it feels warmer. More inviting. Like some one else lives here with me. I set to work on my bike and as I work I ponder how long it will be before my pack mate joins me again in this world. Too soon I feel the pull of sleep as the sun sneaks above the horizon. I groan and drag myself down to the Nesting Cave. When I enter I sense that one of my boys is missing. My heart soars thinking and hoping that David is coming back. I look over and Tears form in my eyes. My vision goes a fuzzy kind of pink. Blood tinged tears roll down my face as I see that David is still lifeless. Almost instantly I feel soft translucent gossamer kisses rain down on my face. My remaining boys are comforting me. I smile. It feels good to know they are around me both in body (sort of) and in soul._

_As the sun rises over the horizon even more I lay down on the slab meant for Max. I didn't feel the need to bring back the person responsible for their deaths. I take David's jacket off and use it as a temporary blanket. I use Dwayne's jacket as my pillow. It still smells just like him. The slab is uncomfortable but it is a small price to pay in order to sleep next to my boys._

_I toss and turn through the night and When I wake I notice that David's coat is missing. I begin to panic until I look over and notice that his body is gone. Still I cannot pass up the habit of reaching out for it. My hand hits flesh and glove. Instantly Paul's knife is in my hand and at their throat. I am not taking any chances. "Who are you?" I growl._

"_Nice way to welcome me back Katy." a voice says. I blink twice and then it hits me._

"_Oh my God David! It worked!" I shriek. I leap into his arms and he spins me around. Then I look at my watch. The light up screen says it is almost four at night. The sun won't bother us much. Meaning the pull of sleep is weak enough for us to resist._

"_What made it work so fast?" I ask pulling my face away from his neck._

"_I have no clue, maybe it was your wonderful work. Maybe it was just fate." David says. I roll my eyes and sit back. Typical of him to say stuff like that. He always did. I notice that he has his trench coat on. _

_Thanks for stealing my blanket D." I say in a sarcastic tone._

"_It's mine Kat, deal with it." He retorts. I glare at him._

"_What ever." I mumble. I lay back down and curl up in a ball. David lays beside me and pulls me close to his chest. _

"_How are you going to bring the others back?" He asks. I inhale and then breathe out . I do this a couple of times before I decide I will tell him my logic._

""_Well, what I think is that since I used four teens for you. Meaning two half-vampires and two humans. I will need to double that each time I do the incantation. So for Marko I will need three half-vampires and three humans and so on until I am able to bring them back." As I explain this to him he rakes his fingers through my hair._

_While he muses over what I have just told him I start falling asleep again because of the major loss of power the night before when I brought David back._

_Finally he says "We need to hunt and then find six victims so that we can get started on Marko coming back to join us. Is that correct?" I nod. The trinkets in my hair jingle as I do this and then realization hits me. Sooner or later I will need to return the stuff to the rightful owners. When they come back that is._

"_I am going to have to get some different clothes when we go out tonight David. Paul will want his jeans and boot back." I say. When we leave the cave we pass my bike which I forgot to finish fixing. Eventually I will need to do that. David's Triumph still stands in the Shack that the old Caretaker lived in before he died. Hehehehehe. He was my first kill. David's bike starts easily and I get on behind him._

_David takes off and roars through the traffic at breakneck speeds. I cling to him just like I used to before I got my own bike and before they had been killed. We reach the boardwalk in little over ten minutes. I breathe a sigh of relief and slip off. David has a huge grin on his face._

_I roll my eyes and weave my way through the boardwalk crowd. David follows me at a distance. It hurts me that he does this because we used to be so close before the situation at the old Emerson house. I stop and look around. I don't want to run into Star or Michael like I had the other day. I had run in the other direction afraid of their reaction to seeing me. I look to my left and spot a group of teenagers who look a little to high to be sane at this moment. I motion for David to come closer._

"_There are six of them David, it will be easy for us to get their blood for Marko." David nods and then grabs my hand as we walk over. He squeezes my hand and I begin to play my part in getting them to follow us. "Hey you guys up for a party out at Hudson's Bluff?" I ask sweetly. They look a little freaked out so I add more sugar to my voice. Soon I win them over. I smile at an easy victory. David plants a quick kiss on my lips and I smile wider._

"_I am glad that you brought me back." He murmurs. I grin and say_

"_So am I David, so am I" Back at Hudson's Bluff it's an all out blood bath. David has to kill the newly made vampires. I have a hard enough time killing the humans. It is a lot more difficult than I thought it would be. I collect the blood and repeat the process from the night before, when I am done I collapse against David's cement slab. David comes in from having disposed of the bodies and wraps his arms around me that is a hug that is so not David._

"_You are doing so well Kitty," He whispers against my head. He used my nickname the boys gave me.. I grin as tears spring to my eyes, my vision goes all fuzzy pink. David moves his face so he is looking right at me. This reminds me of when they were all alive. I had belonged to all of them. A lot of people that hung around the boardwalk at night had thought me a slut. That was not how it was. David Moves his face closer to mine and I feel his cold lips touch mine. It sends a volt of electricity through me and my pain seems to melt away. My heart races and I start breathing harder than normal. I moan and David pulls me closer, his hand on the small of my back. My arms are wrapped around his neck and I hold him to me afraid to let go. Afraid that he will disappear and I will never see him again._

_I hear moan that is not mine and I back away from David now my hands are resting on his chest. Another, this one more pronounced than the last. David Breaks away and spins around. I look around him and see Marko spasm. "I don't thin k I want to sleep in here tonight." David says in a whisper. I nod and move around him to stand by Marko._

_David leaves the room and I am left alone with a half dead vampire and two dead ones. I shake my head and look at Marko's chest wound. It is healing slowly. He should be fully healed and back to life by tomorrow night. I slide down so I am sitting with my back against the slab and lean my head back. I think about what had just happened between David and I and shudder. Maybe my boyfriend really was back. I just can't wait to have my brothers back. I smile and doze off. _

_Sometime into the next night I'm jolted awake by a slap in the head. Angry I jump up thinking that is was David. Then the events from last night come flooding back. It was only Marko. I look over him to see if his wound is healed. It is. His eyelids flutter open and focus on me. "Hey Marko how you doing Bro?" I ask him._

"_I feel better than I used to." He says in a raspy voice. I nod and feel tears roll down my face. As I explained before, vampire tears are tinged pink from all the blood we have in our bodies. I stay up all night giving Marko blood from the bottle and just staying with him for the company. It has definitely been a long time and I am really tired. Some time before sunset I drift off to sleep next to Marko. My head resting on his arm. Too soon I am being shaken awake by David._

"_Time to start on Dwayne babe," He's saying I groan and grumble. I realize that I am now on the slab Marko had once occupied._

"_Not now, I'm too tired David." I protest._

"_Too late Kitty, he's already got the bodies and the blood." Marko says from beside me. "Oh go jump off a bridge!" I retort turning over. David growls and hauls me up off the cement slab. He may be my boyfriend, but I never said he was nice to me. "Hey!" I shriek. Marko is holding the goblet of blood. I take it and do the spell the same way I have been doing it the past two times. Well. except for one thing. I have to pour all of the blood over Dwayne because I am not so sure where his head is right now. "David, can I sleep now?" I whisper tiredly. I sense Paul and Dwayne somewhere in the room and then I feel cool cement against my face and bare arms._

"_Sleep well Kat." Marko whispers in my ear. Before I forget I turn and sleepily motion in the general direction of David._

"_You need to wrap him up like a mummy David or it won't work right. Kay?" Then the darkness claims me._

"_Kat you need to wake up, its been three days. You need to feed or your going to get sick and die." some one is shaking me and telling me I need to wake up. I am to weak to listen to them. I slap whoever it is and hear a satisfying 'smack' I roll over and drift back to sleep. It must have been David because the next thing I know I being thrown in a huge tub of ice cold water. I come up screaming and pounce on him._

"_God, I wish you knew how much I hate you right now David." Then I come to my senses and see Marko trying and failing miserably to hold back fits of laughter. "How long have I been out?" I ask. My teeth are chattering and I steal David's coat off of the wheel chair he is currently sitting his fat rear-end in. I make sure to give him a good kick in the shin when I pass him. He growls at me but does nothing._

"_Oh about three days." Marko says. My eye sight is a little blurry and then I see Marko as he helps me follow David out of the cave. Everything seems to go by in flashes of color and sound. When I finally gather my wits about me David is shaking me trying to get me to fully wake up again. I realize that I must have dozed off on the ride to the beach._

_When he is satisfied that I am fully awake he walks over to a surf Nazi he has killed and pushes my face against the neck of the body. At first I resist and then my hunger takes over and I drink from it. I feel my face vamp out and I drink the body dry._

"_Good thing five were vampires, huh." Marko asks. I look up from the body startled and see David is wearing his trade mark smirk. He is holding up a bottle full of blood. From out victims no doubt. I roll my eyes and rise to my feet. With my feeding I have regained all of my energy and my power. Meeting David's eyes I glare at him. "Has Dwayne woken up yet?" I ask solemnly. Marko shakes his head._

"_Not yet, but we want to get Paul started so we don't have to wait so long. Hey are we gonna have to mummify Paul to?" he asks. I nod my head and wait for David to tell us what to do. After all he is our leader. Instead of speaking David hands me the bottle and stalks off to his bike. I try to reach out trough out bond. Its whistling with anger and jealousy. I almost laugh out loud and Marko looks at me confused, his childish face seems almost comical and I do burst out into laughter._

"_Its nothing Marko, lets go get Paul done." He nods and we go get his bike. Back at Hudson's Bluff Davis is nowhere to be found 'Fine by me' I think to myself. "Bring that sheet Marko." I say pointing to the sheet hanging in the corner. He runs over and yanks it down. Then suddenly its like a black waterfall. Bats pour out from the gaping hole the sheet was covering. I duck and scream my head off. I'm still screaming when Marko pulls me into the Nesting cave. Now that I have energy I notice that Dwayne is fully wrapped. just like a mummy._

_Walking past him I move to Paul's skeleton. Almost instantly my vision goes a fuzzy pink. I quickly pull the sheet over him and pour the entire bottle over his skeleton. I need to have Marko do the incantation with me._

"_Karroo marri odonna marri karru" We repeat the chant and suddenly I feel electricity in the air and the wind blows through the room. It whips the trinkets and my hair around and around. Then just as suddenly as it started it ends. The wind is gone and I collapse to the ground. I hear Marko breathing hard and then he shakily makes his way over to me. _

"_You okay?" He asks cradling me. I manage to nod. Hours later David comes back in to the room. Marko is asleep and I am humming a lullaby my mother sang to me when I was younger. Marko suddenly tightens his grip. He is still sleeping so he is probably dreaming I stiffen and look up at David._

"_Help me get up, My legs have fallen asleep and they have gone numb." He laughs and crouches so he can loosen Marko's death grip on me. _

"_I have a surprise." He says. I look at him when I can finally stand on my own. He points to Dwayne's slab. Its empty._

"_Where is he?" I ask loudly. He silences me by planting a kiss on my mouth. I glare at him for avoiding my question. Before I can say anything more I am swung around and around the room spins like I am on a carnival ride. My screams fill the small Nesting cave. Then I'm on my feet again. I walk drunkenly to the slab that Marko had been on. I lean against it. "I hate when you do that to me Dwayne." I say I hear him laugh and then his cool hands remove the necklace from my throat. At least Marko let me keep the trinkets._

_Two weeks later David, Dwayne, Marko and I are sitting in the Main cave just lounging around. Marko, Dwayne and I are on the couch and David Is in his wheelchair. He is staring at me as I read a book I "borrowed" from the store. I look up when I hear rustling. Thinking its more bats I slide closer to Dwayne who looks at me funny. I shake my head and glue my eyes on the mouth of the Nesting cave._

_Guess who walks out. Paul stands in the mouth of the smaller cave naked save for the sheet wrapped around his waist. "Oh.My.Gosh.!"I scream, "Paul, go put some clothes on!" David and the boys roar with laughter. Paul turns nine shades of red. I laugh and toss him his clothes. I have some new ones. A gypsy skirt but still the same forest green tank top. Paul goes back into the cave and dresses. He comes back out and says_

"_One big happy family again!" We all laugh and I say_

"_One big happy homicidal family you mean!" My boys roar with laughter as Paul growls at me._

_And as the sun sets over the horizon and the moon rises, we set out to exact our revenge._


	2. What do you think of us now?

Here is another chapter to this I have had many people ask me for this but I neede to think wether I was going to update it or not so yeah I will see how this goes!!!

Well here it is......

As we speed down the road we race each other I am in the lead so far as Paul comes up behind Marko who is in second David pulls up fourth as Dwayne takes up the rear.

I laugh as we hit the boardwalk and cut the engines. I notice that Micheal and the bitch Star are at the old movie rental shit hole and I grin looking at David.

Paul came up and pulled me off the bike and swung me around. On the third spin I saw the Frogs and Sam glaring and their mouths open in awe. I laughed and then I was placed on my feet and fell into David who caught me in his arms. I looked up at him and smiled a fangy smile. He smirked and pushed me up onto my feet.

"Let's go pay that backstabbing bitch a visit" I snarl. He smirks and winds his arm around my waist. Paul grabs my hand and we head off to the store. No doubt the Frogs have beat us there. I mean those little tadpoles ain't nothing to me and my boys. We will kill them this time. I think. David places a kiss at my temple and I smile.

Star and Micheal gasp out loud when we enter the store. I smile in a sadistic way and ask, "Anything ya'll might recommend?"

"Umm, uh, you need to leave right now!" Micheal snarls causing people to stare. I lean over the counter and whisper evilly

"And what makes you think you can make us you worthless human?" David smirks and the others chuckle.

Star pulls him away from my fangs that are now protruding like I want them too, I am the only one whose face does not contort when I turn vampire. David says I'm cute when I transform.

I walk around the counter as the people leave and get right in Micheal's face and snarl

"YOu had better watch your back boy, cause my boys are back and looking for revenge." I back up a step and raise my clawed hand. I swipe it down barely grazing his face and laugh as David pulls me away.

I laugh and bounce out of the store. Turns out those tadpoles decided they wouldn't mess with the newly risen Lost Boys. Smart Move.

After we hunted we hung out on the beach with me tellin ghtem what it was like with them gone for almost twenty years. ( I know its wrong just go with it)

How people had cell phones and laptops and crap like that. How I hadn't changed a bit in that time. I rolled my eyes at Pauls comment leave it to the blond to figure that one out on his own.

After a while we all wanted to go home so we could plan and sleep. Tomorrow we would pay our "friends" a visit.

so tell me wat you think and I might update agian if not oh well.


End file.
